


Woman, Phenomenally

by WillozSummers (SammieRie)



Series: a family of endless wonder [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieRie/pseuds/WillozSummers
Summary: Alice has a bad day at school, and her moms cheer her up.(short family fluff for femslash feb)





	Woman, Phenomenally

**Author's Note:**

> I already have so many headcanons and story ideas for Alice, so hopefully you like her 'cause there will be a lot more of her.
> 
> mild racism cw for the kids bullying Alice.

Alice slammed the door, marching upstairs before Claudia could make it out from the kitchen, and she walked out to find her wife re-opening the door with a sigh, just as Alice slammed the door to her room upstairs.

“Uh-oh,” said Claudia, pulling her wife into a hug. Leena melted into the embrace, savoring the moment of peace. “What’s wrong?” Claudia asked, pulling back just enough to meet Leena’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” Leena admitted, sighing again. Claudia kissed Leena’s forehead, knowing how she hated being blocked out emotionally from either of her girls. “She was silent the whole ride home. I tried to get her to open up but she wouldn’t talk to me. Her teacher said the other kids were being mean to her.” Leena felt her wife tense up in anger, her protective instincts coming out in full force. She rubbed her back, giving her a moment to calm down.

“I’m gonna make us all some hot cocoa, give her a chance to calm down, and then we’ll go talk to her,” Claudia decided, heading into the kitchen. Leena followed after, realizing cocoa sounded like the perfect solution for all of them.

It only took a few minutes and the cocoa was ready, nice and warm with mini marshmallows swimming on top. Claudia topped Alice’s with whipped cream, hoping the extra sweetness would make her daughter smile. They grabbed the cups on a tray, Leena carrying it upstairs as Claudia grabbed Alice’s favorite stuffed animal from the couch.

Claudia knocked on the door, calling out to Alice - “I brought Bert.” Claudia slowly opened the door, finding Alice sitting in the corner, angrily building a block tower just to knock it over. She reached her hands out for her bunny though, as her moms entered the room, giving Claudia a hesitant smile.

“And I come bearing cocoa,” Leena smiled, hurt flashing across her features when her daughter’s angry pout returned, seemingly directed right at her. She set the tray down on the short table, grabbing her own cocoa and handing her wife hers.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Claudia asked, sitting on the floor a few feet from her child. Leena took a seat on the bed, letting her wife lead. “We just want to help.”

Alice clutched tightly at Bert, kicking her feet out at the blocks in frustration. “You can’t! It’s your fault!” Alice kicked at the blocks once more, one nearly making it across the room to Leena’s feet. “Why couldn’t you have made me pretty like you, instead of ugly like mama?” the girl asked, glaring at Claudia with all the rage of a six-year-old.

Claudia could feel her pulse quicken for a moment, at once heartbroken and angry. She bit her tongue, stopping herself from scolding Alice for her cruel words, and instead met her wife’s eyes. Leena was on the verge of tears, and Claudia knew it wasn’t from Alice’s hurtful words, but from what had caused them. What the kids at school had bullied her about. What they’d been dreading their baby girl having to deal with. Their baby girl with her brown skin and her hair short and frizzy.

Claudia knew she was out of her depth, but she had to give her wife a moment to compose herself, so she forged ahead. “Baby girl,” Claudia began, her voice breaking. She ran her hands over the carpet, taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts. “Let me tell you a story.” Claudia beckoned Leena over, kissing the top of her head as she settled herself on the floor beside her, their fingers interlacing naturally.

“This was about ten years ago, just after your mama and I admitted we liked each other. We were walking in the garden together,” Claudia nodded her head to the window next to Alice, overlooking the garden. “It was about sunset, and I remember we were holding hands, and we hadn’t done that a lot yet,” Claudia brought their joined hands up, so familiar now, kissing Leena’s knuckles. “Now,” she leaned in towards Alice conspiratorially, drawing her daughter in closer, “I was already jealous of how pretty your mama was. Had been since the day I met her. But this day was something special.”

“See, we were in the garden. And it was spring, so the flowers your mama always looks after were starting to bloom, so it was full of color. And I think I made a joke, because we stopped walking and your mama was looking at me and smiling. And you know how your mama’s smile makes her glow,” Alice couldn’t help but nod, despite her frustration, thinking of her mama smiling at her while playing. “Well she was smiling like that, but it was right at me. I knew I was why she was smiling, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” Claudia laughed at her childish terms for it, but she couldn’t have conveyed it any better. “And the sun was setting, behind her, and it seemed to make her turn gold in the light. And that was the moment I realized your mama was the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. I thought she had to be the most beautiful thing in the world.” Leena kissed her cheek, grinning at hearing the story for the first time. She remembered the day Claudia was talking about, because it was the first day she realized she might be falling in love.

“Turns out I was wrong,” Claudia continued, reaching her arms out for Alice. The girl gave in, scooting over to sit in her mommy’s lap. Claudia wrapped the girl in her arms, kissing the top of her head and rocking her slightly. “The day you were born, I realized mama had some competition,” she teased. “You two are the most beautiful people your mommy has ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of people. I’ve been around the whole world, and nobody compares to you two. So don’t ever let anybody tell you differently, okay?” Claudia looked Alice in the eyes, hoping she’d understand. The little girl nodded slightly, laying her head back against Claudia’s chest.

They all stayed like that for awhile, Claudia humming a tune under her breath as she rocked her daughter. Eventually, Alice fidgeted with her hands, crawling across to her mama’s lap instead. Leena wrapped her arms around her, planting her own kiss atop her head, letting Alice get comfortable. The girl buried her face in her mama’s chest for a moment, before finally looking back up at her face. “I’m sorry, mama,” Alice said, her voice quiet and guilty.

“It’s okay, honey,” Leena assured her, squeezing the girl tighter and rubbing her back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, mama,” Alice replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Claudia smiled, cherishing the sight of her girls together. She gathered up the cocoa mugs on the tray, getting ready to go back downstairs. “Okay baby girl,” she stroked Alice’s hair, getting her attention. “I’m gonna head downstairs for now. I think you and mama need to have an important conversation about all this.” She met her wife’s eyes, who nodded in understanding. “How about after you girls are done, I make some new cocoa and we watch a movie? That sound good?” She grinned, giving her daughter something to look forward to.

“Moana!” Alice grinned, forgetting her bad day for a moment at the thought of a family sing-along.

“That sounds great, baby. I’ll get it set up.” Claudia kissed Alice’s forehead one last time, giving Leena a quick kiss as she stood up. “I love you,” she said, looking at them both, before picking up the tray and exiting the room, leaving them to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia totally goes downstairs and pours herself a drink while they talk, because she's not sure when she became an adult and a mom, who handles conversations like this. also, this fic deserves a sequel of really really tender smut, but alas, I cannot provide. anybody else, feel free to
> 
> find me @ jessicajcnes on tumblr to come talk to me about Alice, or ask me about Pete's kids (not with Myka)


End file.
